guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:84.24.206.123
You seem quite fond of using your IP address as your username, rather than logging in before you make any edits. To each his own, I say, but why not at least sign your comments? All you have to do is hit the next to last button on the row of boxes above the edit window, or type ~~~ for your name or IP address to show up, or ~~~~ for your name/IP address and a timestamp. You may as well take credit for your work since you seem to do an awful lot of it! -...because the Goddess wills it so. hey, is there a reason why items like the warlord shield or stone summit emblem should NOT be listed as items dropped by stone summits? 'casue i can assure you they do.. -CopyKill- 18:52, 25 August 2007 (GMT+1) :The same reason Oni Daggers aren't listed. They're not specific to them, but to a group. --84.24.206.123 11:56, 25 August 2007 (CDT) :: it would appear that oni daggers are indeed a type of daggers and can thus be used by an assasin Hey, why don't you make a userpage? —[[User:ShadyGuy|'S'''hadyGuy]] 10:12, 20 September 2007 (CDT) :Why would I? (I love answering questions with questions) --84.24.206.123 10:14, 20 September 2007 (CDT) ::84.24.206.123 is such a bad name. ;)—[[User:ShadyGuy|'S'hadyGuy]] 10:16, 20 September 2007 (CDT) :::And 84.175 is? --84.24.206.123 10:19, 20 September 2007 (CDT) ::::Well, his name is certainly shorter than yours (oh, and you have a lot more options to edit when you are logged in as a user) —[[User:ShadyGuy|'S'hadyGuy]] 10:31, 20 September 2007 (CDT) ::::::P.S what about 130.58 :P —[[User:ShadyGuy|'S'hadyGuy]] 10:32, 20 September 2007 (CDT) :::::::Then I MUST think of some whacky long name, something like Sigmaisamoanerthatwantsmetomakeanaccount (or Shady Guy, like I care much)... and BTW, on an 800*600 screen, your sig is 3lines and [[User:ShadyGuy|'S'hadyGuy]] 13:15, 20 September 2007 (CDT) :::::::::So it exceeds the border by a bit... Ah heck, idc. Untill you give me a GOOD reason to make an account, I'll stay anon :) *diabolical laughter* --84.24.206.123 13:43, 20 September 2007 (CDT) ::::::::::I shit on anons, thats why:P ( and I eat em afterwards) —[[User:ShadyGuy|'S'hadyGuy]] 13:56, 20 September 2007 (CDT) Oor, make a decent userpage. —[[User:ShadyGuy|'S'hadyGuy]] 13:57, 20 September 2007 (CDT) :Not gonna cut it, sorry. (btw, I just remembered you are Dutch too... :P ) --84.24.206.123 15:06, 20 September 2007 (CDT) ::Are you spying on me wth! —[[User:ShadyGuy|'S'hadyGuy]] 07:26, 21 September 2007 (CDT) :::No, I check RC a LOT... :D --84.24.206.123 09:07, 21 September 2007 (CDT) ::::OASN: My userpage shucks, kinda. Luckily, It ain't my work ;) --84.24.206.123 09:08, 21 September 2007 (CDT) :::::So change it. You can do that you know. I just wanted to torture you with a blue link of doom! =D -...because the Goddess wills it so. ::::::Hmm, nah, not gonna... Won't be much better, and if I do get interested in making one, I'll make an account XD --84.24.206.123 12:45, 21 September 2007 (CDT) :::::::Then get interested! You know you want it... you can't resist... it's stronger then you... make an account.. woooo... Progger 13:29, 21 September 2007 (CDT) ::::::::Oh noez, it's under my bed >.> --84.24.206.123 13:30, 21 September 2007 (CDT) :::::::::You're just being stubborn for the sake of it, aren't you... Make an account, oh fellow guildie! Progger 13:34, 21 September 2007 (CDT) ::::::::::Yes, I suppose I am... Does it really matter? I mean, 3 out of idk how many people wnat me to make an account, and don't even give me a good reason... Nope, sorry, not today --84.24.206.123 13:36, 21 September 2007 (CDT) You can make a cool signature!! —[[User:ShadyGuy|'S'hadyGuy]] 13:48, 21 September 2007 (CDT) And have a cool name, you just need an identity! Who is going to recognize you by a bunch of numbers? (apart from me)Progger 13:50, 21 September 2007 (CDT) :*yawn* --84.24.206.123 13:54, 21 September 2007 (CDT) ::I fixed the * for u. —[[User:ShadyGuy|'S'''hadyGuy]] 14:01, 21 September 2007 (CDT) :::yay :P --84.24.206.123 14:03, 21 September 2007 (CDT) I've done it yay, username? --Vipermagi 15:26, 21 September 2007 (CDT) :yay. Lord of all tyria 15:27, 21 September 2007 (CDT) :congratulations! Progger 15:28, 21 September 2007 (CDT)